The update
by Owllover123
Summary: There is a update in Sugar Rush and they get new racers. I was going to say it was a crossover but I can only put two so I left it. I don't own anything! If you came up with these names I'm sorry. I should've gotten your permission. Enjoy! Story better than description! Please R&R!
1. The update

"Is everyone okay? Guys? Does everyone have their memories?" Vanellope yelled. The game had just been updated and the entire game just had a huge earthquake.

"We're all ok over here princess. We all remember everything. Even you becoming president." Rancis said trying to stop the dizziness.

"Then why did you call me princess? Gadoi!" Vanellope walked over to him.

"Have you seen your clothes?" Taffyta asked.

"Why? What's wrong with my-? Oh. Come on! Let's see if I can still glitch. Glitch!" Vanellope said looking at her fluffy pink cupcake dress. She quickly changed a blue blurry light came over her and she was wearing her normal clothes again. "Yeah! I still got it! Ok is everyone still here? I heard we were getting new racers today! Duncan! Whynchell! Search the game and find the new racers so they can get checked in with me. Hurry!" Vanellope yelled.

"Yes. Ma'am!" Duncan said.

"Right away ma'am!" Whynchell said.

"Everybody come to the castle! We can take roll there hurry! C'mon! We can eat and hydrate there!"vanellope yelled.


	2. Finding one

INSIDE THE DIET COLA MOUNTAIN

She gasped. "I'm Melony sweet-seed." She stood up slowly. She felt a bit dizzy but that was expected after a update. She felt something cold go through her body. Oh no! She thought. She felt it again. She realized her true self now. A glitch.

"Halt! In the name if the president!" A doughnut said. Melony turned around. Did she do something wrong.

"You're coming with us!" The other one said.

"Where?" She asked nervous.

"The castle." One said. Oh no! She thought. I did something wrong! I'm getting locked up. All her thoughts became to overwhelming and she passed out.

"Uh-oh! Did I say something wrong?" One doughnut asked.


	3. Vanellope gets a break!

THE CASTLE

"Ok. Everyone is here. Now. I just- what did you do?" Vanellope asked asked the doughnuts who had four racers handcuffed and one carried in their arms.

"We gathered the new racers. Like you asked." They dropped the girl and she woke up and rubbed her head.

"Ow! When you put someone on the ground you shouldn't drop them." Melony exclaimed.

Vanellope sighed. "I didn't ask you to treat them like prisoners! Gadoi! Unhand-cuff them! And get her some candied... Um... Watermelon!" Vanellope said. They did as they were told and Vanellope sat in her throne. She threw her hands in her face and rubbed her eyes.

"Could today get any worse!?" Vanellope yelled in anger. She was very tired and the last thing she needed was someone to come into her castle with an emergency. Suddenly three people burst in. One grabbed her and hugged her. Before she could even see the full figure she knew who it was.

"Vanellope! Are you ok? Do you remember me? What happened?" Ralph asked putting her down.

"I'm fine! Stinkbrain! We just had a few updates that's all! I've had a long day and could use a break. Could we head to Tappers and get some food I'm really hungry after a update like this." Vanellope said dusting herself off.

"Sure thing. Kid." Ralph smiled. She smiled back.

"Ok. Sour Bill! You're in charge 'till I get back. Bye." Vanellope smiled. Then they left.


	4. They meet

IN THE CANDY CANE FORREST ALL THE NEW RACER'S WERE TALKING.

"I am Merrygum Dandycake." A girl said with giant red hair with bubbles of gum sticking out all over. She wore a teal jacket, skirt, and boots. She had a yellow shirt that matched her tights. She had sky blue eyes.

"And I'm Rapunzella Goldieglaze." A girl said with long blonde hair and a couple of flowers in it. She wore a light pink sweater that matched her light pink tights with white flowers on them. She had a light purple skirt with light purple boots that had yellow flowers on them. She had light green eyes.

"Hey. I'm Hiccupberry Mochabar." A boy said with brown hair that had a green cap on it which matches his shirt and pants. He had a brown short-sleeved vest that matched his boots. He had bright green eyes.

"I'm Jackmint Frosting!" A boy said with white hair. He wore a blue sweater with little sprinkles on the sleeves and hoodie part. He had dark brown pants with light brown licorice strings going around his pants and a candy cane staff. He had light blue eyes.

"I'm Melony Sweet-seed." A girl said with brown hair that matched her eyes. She wore a green jacket with a pink shirt underneath and a pink tutu. She had pink leggings with black 'seeds' all over. She also had black boots and a headband that looked like a watermelon slice.

"So, what are ye programmed to do in yer free time?" Merrygum asked.

"I'm programmed to do chores, read books, paint, play guitar, and knit, and cook. Do puzzles, darts and bake. Oo! Even-" Goldiebelle was quickly cut off.

"Yeah, yeah. We get it you do everything. Anyway I'm programmed to freeze things." Jackmint said. Goldiebelle glared.

"Anywho, I'm programmed to train and ride sugans." Hiccupberry said.

"What are sugans?" Merrygum asked.

"No clue." Hiccupberry answered.

"I'm programmed to write stories and tall-tales. My head is constantly coming up with ideas." Melony smiled.

"Cool." Jackmint said.

"Nice." Hiccupberry said.

"I'll be your editor and that person that tells you if your story is good." Goldiebelle smiled.

"Awesome. Anyway I'm programmed to shoot with bows and arrows." Merrygum smiled.

"Well, we should get back there's so-post to be a big anouncement before the random roster race." Melony said. They all stood up and walked back to the castle.


End file.
